El caso de la intoxicacion por pescado y pasas
by Melgamonster
Summary: Shinichi y Kaito llegaron juntos a la residencia Kudou por solicitud de sus novias, pero supieron que algo no iba bien cuando al llegar percibieron un extraño olor. ¿Que les tienen preparado Ran y Aoko a los jóvenes por el escandalo que hubo de ellos cuando estuvieron en Las Vegas? ¿Estará en peligro su relación?


**NO LES DIGAS TUS DISGUSTOS A TUS ENEMIGOS Y MUCHO MENOS A TUS AMIGOS, NO SABES CUÁNDO LO PODRÍAN UTILIZAR EN TU CONTRA**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Era otro día normal en la residencia Kudou o eso se suponía que fuera, hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaron a esa casa después de un largo día de trabajo y olieron algo en el ambiente que no era muy agradable para sus fosas nasales.

—¿Acaso eso es… —No pudo terminar la interrogante a su compañero porque se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que él

—¡Pescado! —gritó el ladrón de guante blanco cuando logró captar bien el aroma.

—Con pasas —finalizó el detective con un tono asqueado —. Creo que es su forma de venganza —concluyó y es que no se necesitaba ser un gran detective para saber que esas chicas habían planeado algo en su contra. Desde que los habían citado a los dos juntos en su casa no marcaba el indicio de algo muy favorable para ellos.

Las parejas llegaron a conocerse después de haber interactuado juntos en unos casos de Kaitou Kid, pero definitivamente ellas dos se volvieron muy unidas al ver la similitud que tenían en sus vidas. En cambio ellos dos procuraban no interactuar tanto debido a su diferencia de profesiones, porque aunque sabía la verdad detrás de los robos él no aprobaba el actuar del mago ladrón.

—Oh chicos que bueno que ya llegaron —comentaron al unísono en el momento que salieron de la cocina, mientras lucían un adorable delantal que indicaba que habían estado guisando algo especial para ellos.

—Más les vale que lo que nos tengan que decir no esté relacionado con lo que sea que estén preparando en la cocina —dijo Kaito con un claro tono de pavor.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices Kuroba kun? —cuestiono la chica del detective mientras daba un golpe en la pared, a la cual le había dejado un bello recuerdo —. Nosotras solo preparamos algo para poder hablar con ustedes sobre un tema.

—Kuroba, es mejor aceptarlo. —Shinichi ya estaba en la mesa esperando su sentencia, sabía que le iba a resultar peor si no se comía lo que Ran le había preparado y además solamente no le gustaban no es como si fuera alérgico a ese fruto seco.

—Muy buena elección Kudou kun —alabó la acción del detective —. Ahora Kaito, ¿Qué harás tú?

—Yo soy inocente no he hecho nada para merecer ese castigo. —El pobre se encontraba detrás de un mueble, escondiéndose como niño pequeño y con una carita muy tierna suplicando piedad.

—Es inútil Kaito eso no funcionará —le indicó Aoko que ya se encontraba en camino hacia él con su fiel trapeador como arma.

—No nos creen, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el detective para su novia que se encontraba a lado de él mientras observaba como aclamaba el mago por piedad y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo a su amiga.

—De ustedes par de mentirosos, no se les puede creer nada —sentenció mientras le miraba con desprecio, realmente él no se lo creía ni cuando ella se enteró que era Conan le había dedicado tal mirada —. Serviremos la comida una vez que ambos se encuentren en la mesa. —Camino de regreso a la cocina, podía deducir que ese platillo no se encontraba completamente listo.

— _Kuroba será mejor que dejes de resistirte, lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas_ —Le dedicó un pensamiento y es que observaba como el enojo de la hija del inspector incrementaba.

—Aoko por favor créenme, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en eso. —Se encontraba suplicando de rodillas frente a su novia.

—Eso no es lo que los medios afirman. —De su bolsillo sacó su celular y le mostró en la pantalla una noticia donde ellos dos eran el tema principal.

—¿Desde cuándo internet tiene más poderío sobre la verdad que mi palabra?

—Tienes razón —suavizó su expresión y le dedicó una adorable sonrisa.

—Sabía que confiabas en mi Aoko —dejó su humillante posición y se levantó para ir a abrazar a la chica que ha sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

— _Siempre caes en la misma trampa_ —pensó Shinichi cuando vio que el mago cayó noqueado por un golpe del artículo de limpieza que la chica le dio por la espalda después de abrazarlo.

—No sé, pregúntaselo a Kaitou Kid. —Le sacó la lengua al cuerpo inconsciente.

—Bien hecho Aoko chan —celebró la victoria de su amiga posicionándose a lado de ella —. ¿Te ayudo?

—Por favor Ran chan. —Ambas traían al mago cargando hacia la mesa y luego lo sentaron en una silla en frente del detective —. Voy por eso —indicó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina.

—Ran, ¿no me digas que nos van a atar? —cuestionó dudoso, sabia la respuesta pero quería dar el mérito de la duda.

—¿Are? ¿El gran detective no puede intuir eso?

—Lo entiendo de Kuroba, pero no veo que sea necesario porque a mí también —dijo cuando vio que Nakamori le daba un par de cuerdas.

—Es para que ambos estén en las mismas condiciones y nadie se vea favorecido —explicó.

—Supongo que también me vas a noquear —concluyó.

—Felicidades detective —expresó con una voz chillona —, Tal vez tus fanáticas gritarían de la emoción por el gran trabajo que ha hecho.

—Solo diré que lo de las Vegas no fue nuestra culpa. Lo que dicen ellas no es toda la verdad —murmuro con su último aliento antes de desmallarse después de ese gran golpe de karate que su novia le había dado.

Un ruido de algo golpeando el suelo distrajo a las dos chicas de su tarea de atar a sus respectivos novios a las sillas.

—Sólo era el celular de Shinichi —dijo la de mirar violeta a su compañera de crimen.

— _¿Entonces ambos tienen novias?_ —Una voz proveniente del celular las dejó sorprendidas.

— _Sí, así es._ —Ahora fue el tono de voz burlesco del mago.

— _Por el tono que lo dices no suena muy real —_ comentó quien podría tratarse de la entrevistadora.

— _Lo siento. Pero si, los dos tenemos chicas que nos esperan en Japón. En especial el detective, se pone muy mal cuando deja de verla. —_ Trataba de dejar expuesto al callado detective.

— _No eres quien para opinar, en la noche siempre estás diciendo "Aoko te extraño" mientras abrazas tu almohada_. —La aludida no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

— _Oh entonces sus fans estarán muy tristes por la noticia. Lo siento mis televisoras, parece que este par de jóvenes apuestos ya tienen quien le quita el sueño. Entonces platíquenos, ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes más talentosos y apuestos de todo Japón en Las Vegas, Nevada?_

— _Venimos por razones personales._

— _Lo que pasa es que no quiere decir que vino a ver a sus papis —_ dijo Kaito con clara sorna y es que en el video se podía apreciar que tiraba de la mejilla del detective.

— _Oh tus padres son el reconocido escritor de misterio Yusaku Kudou y la famosa actriz Yukiko Kudou. Tengo entendido que él estará llevando a cabo una firma de autógrafos en un hotel._

— _Así es —_ respondió su hijo.

— _Oh entonces estas son vacaciones familiares._

— _Si —_ afirmaron al unísono los jóvenes.

— _¿Y tú Kuroba kun? ¿Por qué has venido?_

— _Mi hermosa presentadora_ —dijo mientras sacaba una rosa de su mano — _, he venido por el mismo motivo._

— _¿Tus padres están también aquí? —_ cuestionó sorprendida.

— _Para mí desgracia solamente mi madre._

— _No me digas que tu madre es la famosa maga, Chikage._

— _Así es._

— _Pero se ve tan joven, ni pareciera que tuviera un hijo como tú._

— _Eso inclusive es parte de su magia. Pero si nos disculpan, este detective y yo tenemos asuntos que atender. Bye, bye. —_ dijo el mago antes de sacar una capa de su sombrero y ondearla frente a ellos para después desaparecer.

— _Bueno, esa fue mi exclusiva… —_ Ambas chicas dejaron caer su abatida humanidad en el sofá de la sala. Todo este tiempo dijeron la verdad. Lo que había en la red eran puros chismes. Ellos aclamaban a los cuatro vientos su relación con ellas no había motivos para enojarse.

— _Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas_. —Empezó a reproducirse otro video, y ahora tenía como protagonistas a un grupo de mujeres que estaban en frente a una puerta de habitación de hotel.

— _¿Estas segura que esta es su habitación? Para empezar ¿por qué ellos compartirían habitación?_ —cuestiono una mujer alado de la que había hecho el comentario anterior.

— _¿Tal vez para ahorrar gastos? Qué se yo. Pero así es más fácil, los tendremos a los dos al mismo tiempo. —_ Abrió la puerta con una llave maestra y dirigió la vista de la cámara para el frente.

— _No están aquí_ —dijeron las que habían entrado a la cocina de la habitación.

— _Ni aquí. —_ Se infiere que esa era una recamara de la suite donde ellos se hospedaban.

— _Parece que el baño está ocupado —_ dijo la que traía el celular grabando mostrando una puerta cerrada y dentro se lograba escuchar un canto desentonado.

—" _Shinichi"_ —pensaron las dos chicas que veían con atención la pantalla.

— _Uno, dos, tres —_ murmuraron antes de abrir la puerta y dejar al descubierto al detective con su torso desnudo y solamente tapado de la parte inferior de su torso con una toalla blanca.

— _¡Kuroba! —_ gritó el detective del Este. Mientras con su vista buscaba algo que le pudiera ayudar a escapar de las cinco locas que lo habían enjaulado en el baño. Lo único que tenía a la mano era su reloj con dardos somníferos, pero solo le quedaba un tiro —. _Cuatro, son menos que cinco —._ Al caer la líder se quedaron sorprendidas, pero no dejaron de acercarse lentamente al detective.

— _Lo siento chicas, pero debo preservar la pureza del detective intacta. Si no, me esperaran unos cuantos golpes de una friki del karate, y eso no será nada beneficioso para mi bello rostro —_ expresó el mago antes disparar con su pistola una carta con gas para dormir.

— _Es Kaito sama, a él_ —. Quien sabe cómo esquivaron el gas somnífero y se dirigieron hacia el mago. El joven ya se encontraba encerrado entre dos paredes y sus acosadoras cuando algo detuvo su andar para cuando intentaron librarse de su agarre ya habían caído atadas y dormidas.

— _Lo siento chicas, pero si no regresamos tal cual llegamos, en Japón nos esperaría algo peor. Además de que no soy fan de lo fácil. Y si dejó que el mago ligue con cualquiera tal vez en Japón nos esperen unos años de prisión._

Después de eso, en el vídeo se veía a Kaito y Shinichi chocando sus palmas y luego la llegada de la policía.

—Parece que todo este tiempo nos dijeron la verdad —expresó Ran mientras apagaba la pantalla del celular de su novio.

—Aunque debo admitir que ellas fueron muy buenas editando las fotos, parecen reales —dijo su compañera mientras observaba unas fotos donde salían los hombres implicados rodeados de mujeres abrazándolos en su celular —. Lo mejor será borrarlas.

—Si tienes razón. —Ambas chicas borraron esa evidencia que recolectaron en diferentes páginas de Internet que guardaban en su celular.

—Ven, debieron creernos desde un principio y ahorrarse este tipo de acciones —dijo el detective dejando de fingir que estaba inconsciente.

—Así se pudieron ahorrar la guisada de ese platillo espantoso que tienen en la cocina y de hacernos pasar por esto. —El mago señalo las cuerdas, aunque él era un artista en el arte del escape no se atrevía a realizar uno en este momento porque conocía a su novia y sabia de lo que era capaz.

—Con que espantoso platillo —dijo Ran acercándose con una tétrica mirada.

—Creo que lo empeoraste Kuroba —susurro para su compañero de castigo.

—Además me dijiste friki del karate. —La experta ya se estaba tronando los huesos de sus manos para darle más énfasis a lo que les esperaba.

—Dale con la silla Ran chan. —Animaba a su amiga —. Además de que yo no puedo manejar la policía a mi antojo —reclamó Aoko lo mencionado en el video.

—No, será mejor que prueben nuestro platillo —recapacito mejor, y era menos esfuerzos darles lo que ya tenían preparado para ellos desde un principio.

—Tiene razón, nos quedó delicioso. Sería un desperdicio no comerlo. —Ambas sonreían mientras se dirigieron a la comida.

—Kuroba quiero decirte que no fue un gusto conocerte —se sinceró ante el mago, puede que estuviera disfrutando de sus últimos minutos de vida.

—Lo mismo digo Kudou, lo mismo digo. —Se dedicaron una mirada de comprensión a su situación cuando vieron a las mujeres de sus vidas acercándose con esa tortura.

—Adiós mundo cruel —pensaron cuando ellas le dieron en la boca el primer bocado

...

—Inspector Megure, esto se ve claramente como un intento de asesinato por intoxicación —murmuro el detective Takagi en el oído de su superior después de observar los dos cuerpos inconscientes en el piso.

—Sí y también se ve claramente quienes son las culpables de eso —concluyó después de ver lo que ambos chicos tenían su mano derecha bien pegada a su pecho.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso? —cuestionó sorprendido, nunca esperaba que su superior diera una deducción tan rápido.

—Puedes llamarlo instinto de casado, pero puedes apostar que ellos dos no presentaran ningún cargo hacia las personas que le hicieron eso. Además de que recibimos la denuncia anónima con voz distorsionada, lo más seguro eran las culpables que se preocupaban por ellos. ¿Qué fue lo que les causo la intoxicación? —preguntó por mera curiosidad y formalidad al doctor que regresaba de la ambulancia en la que se habían llevado a los chicos.

—Intoxicación por comer pescado y pasas en grandes cantidades. —Eso solo hizo confirmar su teoría, muy pocos sabían de las debilidades de esos dos. Así que definitivamente tenían que ser ellas.

—¿Inspector Megure? —Fue siguiendo a su superior a través de la casa —. ¿No deberíamos localizar a los sospechosos?

—Ellas ya se encuentran en el hospital. Además te dije que no debíamos preocuparnos por este caso, ellos no denunciaran.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

—Porque las culpables son las mujeres de sus vidas —dijo Megure en una carcajada mientras se subía al coche patrulla.

—¿Ran san y Nakamori san? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Cuando tienes como mujer a una chica tan temperamental no es de sorprenderse que pasen esas cosas —comentó con sorna.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola mis monstruitos ahora traigo un fic con un poco de comedia (?), que surgió de una imagen subida al grupo de Detective Conan donde Shinichi y Kaito se estaban amenazando con pescado y pasas fue muy gracioso, así que se me ocurrió una forma de amar una amenaza para ellos dos xD espero les haya gustado x3 nos leemos luego**_

 _ **Pd. si se preguntan porque el fic tiene dos títulos distintos, es porque regularmente me gusta manejar los titulo como se hacen en el anime, pero mi estilo para poner nombres ya se me aquedo arreigado del fandom del que vengo, asi que por eso decidi poner ambos**_


End file.
